Time Of Dying/Archive5
<< I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX >> timestamp="1284534643" source="/post/123/thread" author="@vincent"blockquotecolor="3333cc"A sigh was heard as the scientist passed through the door behind him. He didn’t doubt Violet would be fine, but Shalua just kind of left. It gave them a chance to talk, anyways. He approached the terminal that Violet was at, crossing his arms. He didn’t look angry, just a little concerned. b“Are you all right?”/b He asked in his normal tone./font face="Century"color="Blue"A heavy sigh rolled off her chest as she heard Reeve and Shalua was leaving. i“She picked a good time to leave – just as Reeve comes in.”/i Hues rolled as she leaned back and looked up to him. b“Other than the fact my guard dogs won’t let me leave the building, I’m fine why?”/b A dark brow slowly rose. b“Why are you ok? You’ve been acting strange lately.”/b And it was the truth, no denying that. Reeve always had his usual way of doing things but when he did something out of character, you knew something was up.b “And you keep fussing at me to get some rest humph… I think all the dust from the construction site is getting to you.”/b/font/font color="3333cc"Reeve shook his head, laughing. b“I’m just worried about you, that’s all. While it’s nothing new that you’re doing a lot, things are going to be getting incredibly tense, especially once Jenova is in the building. Remember to pace yourself and don’t try to overdo it…”/b He said before turning away and taking a few steps. b“And don’t worry,”/b He started, looking back. b“Genesis won’t get near the boys.”/b/font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Me overdo it? Don’t make me laugh…”/b A smirk crossed her lips as she picked up a file and began to read – it was more or less the project outline Faremis had drawn up. b“And no need to worry, Jenova isn’t nothing we can’t handle. You should have a little more faith in Faremis, he’s really turned this place around ya know.”/b A nod was given to that as she flipped through few of the papers – and then they flew everywhere when Reeve mentioned Genesis and her babies. b“Damnit Reeve, you’re sneaky!”/b She hissed looking to him. b“How did you find out this time?”/b A dark brow slowly rose as she just eyed him./font/font color="3333cc"The executive just had to laugh, even though Violet sounded mad. b“Believe me, it was pure coincidence this time.”/b He started, turning around. b“Just a case of a couple of curious cats, no influence of mine.”/b He tilted his head before continuing, b“I’m actually surprised, myself.”/b He said, shrugging./font face="Century"color="Blue"She began collecting the scattered papers, shaking her head. b“Well, you know what curiosity did to the cat…”/b That smirk returned to her lips as she slowly stood, picking up the papers off the floor. b“Yeah, Genesis is after me and he found out the hard way I’m not one to toy with.”/b A heavy sigh rolled off her chest as she looked around to make sure she wasn’t missing anything. b“So, he decided to bring the little ones into it – I would have said something to you about it after the meeting but Sephiroth was there and he still doesn’t know.”/b Dark brows knitted together as the file was put back together. b“And Vincent-”/b She just sighed again. b“Don’t even get me started…”/b/font/font color="3333cc"b“I happen to know what happens.”/b He said, still grinning. b“I understand.”/b He stated, his expression returning to normal, b“I know they’ll be safe, so don’t worry about them. The heroes of the Jenova War are not to be trifled with, as you know.”/b He said before turning and heading for the door./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Yeah well, neither is mama…”/b Dark brows knitted together as she shook her head and sat back down, putting everything back into its proper place. i“Or Daddy…”/i She thought, smirking. Oh if Sephiroth only knew – He’s probably hunt Genesis down and tear him apart piece by piece. She almost wanted to laugh at that thought, but didn’t as she leaned back. b“You know I’m gonna worry Reeve, that’s just a given.”/b Was said in a stoic fashion as she went back to the monitors, making sure everything was ok./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve stopped for a second, as if he were going to speak. iYou aren’t the only one…/i He thought, not saying anything. With a sigh, he continued through the door./font/blockquote/quote ---- author="@elliot" timestamp="1284536161" source="/post/124/thread"blockquoteface="Book"color="990099"The sound of thumping blades echoed through the silent wilderness as the Shera bolted through the skies en route to the northern crater. Two choppers flew alongside the massive ship as escorts of sorts and it seemed they were having trouble keeping up. Everything had fallen into place as it should, all that was left was getting a hold of Jenova and they would be all set to complete project resurrect Lucrecia. Everyone was nervous, even the great Doctor Faremis. At first, he didn’t know if they had the means to securely accommodate Jenova; but he managed to make some changes so that everyone thing could and would go according to plan./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"i“Come to think of it, Faremis has been acting kind of strange lately.”/i A light shake of the head was given as she just started out the front window of the ship, watching clouds pass at the speed of light. i“Or maybe it’s just my imagination…”/i Violet’s thoughts trailed off as she tried to focus on what was to come in the near future. She was about to break the seal and bring back the monster that changed everyone’s lives and the world as they know it forever. i“But it will be different this time… We have control of the situation.”/i A light nod was given to that as she turned away and headed to the stairs near the ship’s helm where she had left her things./font/font face="Arial"color="FF6633"Cid had been quiet most of the flight, occasionally taking a moment to heckle Reno and Elena as they sent transmissions over the radio for him to slow down. As far as they were concerned, he was leading the convoy and would slow down when he got good and damn ready to. A light sigh was heard as he reached down to grab a smoke, pressing it between dry lips and lighting it before he looked to Violet and then back to the window. He didn’t know much about the whole sealing and unsealing process; but that weathered case she drug aboard raised a few eyebrows. He was curious to know what was locked away tightly beneath the tattered leather but supposed time would only tell./font/font face="Tahoma"color="666666"Steel blues slowly slid open as Angeal shifted slightly, not moving from his perch against the cold metallic wall. There were so many things going through his mind at the moment, but the one that stuck out most was the fit Sephiroth had to come with Violet when she unsealed Jenova. And sure, Angeal would have let him, but he needed to stay back at the ShinRa building with Lucrecia and make sure she was safe while they were gone. And then there was the fact Violet and her children were in danger. Angeal remembered the disturbing phone call he got that day. Genesis was still alive and looking for ‘the cells’ which only made the director of SOLDIER weary about this whole operation. A light sigh passed pale lips as he watched Violet step away from the window and over to the mysterious case that lay in the floor. He wasn’t gonna ask though; he was just there to observe and make sure everything went as planned./font/font color="3333cc"There hadn’t been much going on since they took off, and nobody was really talking. Reeve figured Cait Sith might be up to something, so the executive was now leaning against the side of the main riser, forehead-in-hand. First thing he saw was the powerful blue of Esthar’s design. That city was always a bit brighter than what he was accustomed to. There were few people on the streets, but the sky was as clear as could be. Surely, there was a reason for the little cat to be out and about, and he had to be aware of Reeve’s presence. iTaking a walk, perhaps?/i/font face="Century"color="Blue"Slim frame slowly knelt down next to the case as she popped the lock and slowly lifted the lid, revealing a weapon of sorts. It was round in shape with a handle in the middle with five tube like spikes connecting to a tube in the center that ran straight into the handle. There were two points at the top of the weapon and then to more symmetrical points at the bottom. Its color was white as snow with pale blue accents here and there. A dark brow slowly rose as she reached down to pick up the glaive, careful not to activate the retractable needles that were imbedded in the handle. Violet then rose, kicking the case shut as she held the weapon down to her side, the length of it spanning from her chest to her boot heel – and it didn’t make her look intimidating at all, it was just kind of out of place to see her holding a magic weapon./font/font face="Book"color="990099"Doctor Faremis had finished his check of the equipment below deck and finally made his way to where the others were. The door hissed open as he entered the large cockpit, first looking to Reeve then to Angeal and finally Violet. Arms slowly crossed as he examined the weapon she healed before shaking his head. b“So that’s what became of the ancient relic Hojo swore up and down was stolen.”/b A light smile crept across pale lips as he stepped over to get a closer look at it. b“It was where it belonged the whole time.”/b A nod was given to that as he took a seat on the stairs next to where Violet stood./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Dark brows knitted together as she just looked down to Faremis and back to the weapon. b“So I reclaimed what rightfully belonged to me as I always do.”/b She then shrugged for a moment before stepping back to the large window. b“He didn’t know how to use it anyway.”/b It seemed no one knew how to properly use it to begin with, not even her. The weapon seemed to have a mind of its own and knew when to activate and when to stay silent. b“I don’t really need it to perform the unsealing ritual but keeping with tradition…”/b She trailed off, watching the clouds pass once more./font/font color="3333cc"iI suppose so…/i Reeve trailed off with a sigh before he heard Faremis speaking. Lowering his hand, he opened his eyes and looked to Violet, scanning the object she was holding. So that’s what that was. He thought, tilting his head. It appeared to be a weapon, but seemed a bit too big to use in whatever way it was meant to be. b“An artifact of the Ancients?”/b He asked, now genuinely curious./font face="Book"color="990099"A light nod was given as he leaned back and looked to Reeve for a moment. b“Yes, it was discovered at one of the Bone Village excavation sites between the actual village and the Ancient City many years ago.”/b Hues fell shut for a moment as he tried to remember the details. b“Other mysterious relics have been discovered since then, but Hojo took great interest in the weapon. He was downright determined to figure out just how it worked.”/b A light shrug was given. b“It was just more of his research and another reason as to why he wanted both Violet and Aeris which makes no logical sense.”/b He slowly rose and reached down to straighten his lab coat. b“The relic is well over two thousand years old and there’s no possible way Violet or Aeris would know how to use it but Hojo claimed the planet would tell them.”/b/font/font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/125/thread" author="@violet" timestamp="1284539825"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"Violet listened to Faremis and just shook her head turning to him. b“For once your logic is correct – I have no earthly idea how to use this thing but at the same time I think I do.”/b She stepped over to him and lifted what seemed to be a heavy weapon with ease.b “I’ve found that it reacts to the white materia.”/b With her free hand, she retrieved the two white materias from her shirt pocket and held them close to the lower end of the weapon, between the two points – and they quickly snapped into place, forming a large blue orb between the two smaller glowing orbs. b“And to top that off…”/b She began now placing her hand around the handle, but pulling it back quickly as the sharp needles retracted and then slid back into the handle when they found her hand was no longer there. b“Ancient blood rituals.”/b Was said with a light nod. b“Cetra couldn’t perform them because they don’t have Holy infused in their blood.”/b/font/font color="3333cc"Reeve looked from Faremis to Violet, listening carefully, cringing a bit as he heard the needles. b“Interesting.”/b He started, shortly, b“A weapon as well as a ceremonial piece…”/b From what the executive had seen and read, the Ancients, even the Azure, were not seen as incredibly violent. The advanced appearance intrigued him./font face="Book"color="990099"b“Interesting indeed.”/b Was said as he watched Violet tinker with the weapon. b“From what we’ve gathered, the Azure were passive; serving as the role of guardians to the people and the planet up until the arrival of Jenova.”/b He looked to Violet and then to Reeve. b“That’s when some, both Cetra and Azure decided to settle in one place rather than migrate and a civil war of sorts broke out. That’s why we have little information about the Azure because they killed each other off while the Cetra hid from the violence.”/b/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"A disgusted look crossed pale features as he mentioned Jenova. b“The bringer of destruction…”/b Words passed lips coldly as the weapon came to rest at her side. b“That’s what the book calls Jenova.”/b A light shake of the head was given as she made sure not to accidentally activate the needles again. b“I hate that damn book…”/b Because it was all the truth and she knew it./font/font face="Arial"color="FF6633"Cid just shook his head, keeping his mouth shut as he listened to Violet and the Doc yammer on. From what he could make of all this, was that the Azure were nothing but a bunch of murderous, sadistic freaks. But then again, he couldn’t think too rash of them because Violet carried the same blood and couldn’t condone for what her ancestry had done in the past. b“Yup, looks like we’re closin’ in on the crater.”/b Words were said with a nod as he plucked a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it./font/font face="Tahoma"color="666666"A heavy sigh was given as Angeal pushed himself off the wall. He listened to both Violet and Faremis but steel blues never moved away from the weapon Violet held. b“I can probably guess what those needles are for and I don’t approve one bit.”/b He then just shook his head. b“But I can’t stop ya – I just hope ya know what you’re doing because I’m sick of seeing you beat up, bruised, bleeding and still going at it like you’re just fine.”/b A nod was given to that as he made his way over to Violet and stood next to her, spotting the crater not too far ahead and the bright blue light of Holy that sealed it tightly./font/font color="3333cc"b“That makes two of us.”/b Was said quietly as Reeve quirked a brow. He really hoped that after Lucrecia was back, things would settle down. It was time to rebuild and recuperate, but a lot more was going on. Shaking his head, the executive looked at the weapon a final time before heading for the edge of the main deck./font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet just shook her head as the crater came into view – and that was her cue to head below deck. b“Stop worrying about me will you? I’ll be fine…”/b And that was all she said before disappearing through the door and heading down the stairs. color="FF99CC"i“You always say that Violet, but do you really know you’re always going to be ok?”/i/font A light sigh passed ruby kissed lips as she heard Aeris’ voice echo in the back of her mind, but she just kept walking. i“What does it matter Aeris? You know my sworn duty, you know the reason behind my existence and I have to keep killing myself in order to make sure everyone is taken care of.”/i Aeris just sighed. color="FF99CC"i“But in order to fulfill your duty to the planet, you have to be alive and in one piece. I can’t make you stop, but just take it easy ok?”/i/font And then the voice faded. Violet just shook her head and made her way through the cargo bay, dodging researchers and various scientific equipment that had been strewn about./font/font face="Tahoma"color="666666"Angeal shook his head and took off after Violet knowing that they were going to be deployed soon and then came the fun part. He wasn’t all that thrilled about this whole blood ritual thing, but it seemed like Violet knew what she was doing. b“Hey wait up lil bit!”/b He called, dodging researchers and equipment. b“So you know what you’re doing right? I know I keep asking but…”/b He paused, thinking for a moment. b“If you get hurt again they’re gonna put you under lock and key for a long time.”/b/font/font/blockquote/quote ---- author="@violet" source="/post/126/thread" timestamp="1284541364"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"The ship shook a few times as the door to the cargo bay began to slowly open. b“I told you a million times Angeal, I’m gonna be fine stop worrying will ya?”/b Dark brows knitted together as the door came to a stop. Sharp gusts of wind ripped through the cargo hold causing her to stagger just a bit. b“C’mon old man, it’s now or never!”/b She yelled, making her way down to where the large steel door ended. It was only a small leap between the ship and the rocky edge of the crater but the wind was strong and if she caught a gust when she jumped, it would be a long and painful trip down./font/font face="Tahoma"color="666666"A light chuckle was given as he followed; making sure every step he took was stable. b“You’re awful cute when you’re pushy lil girl.”/b He flashed a toothy grin before picking the girl up under one arm and hopping off the edge of the ship. Booted feet hit the rocky edge of the crater with a thud as he quickly regained balance before sitting Violet down, making sure she was steady before letting go. b“Well, do your thing.”/b He called over the wind and the roar of the ship and choppers./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet squeaked as Angeal grabbed her and took off out the door, landing on the edge of the crater. Hues narrowed as he sat her down – yeah, he caught her by surprise but she supposed it was for the better even though she was slightly annoyed now. She then turned to get a glimpse of the Shera turning about the circle the crater followed by the two choppers. Before they could land and retrieve what was left of Jenova, she was going to have to unseal the crater. Hues fell shut for a moment as she turned back to the sea of rippling blue that lay before her; and she hesitated for a moment before stepping out onto the barrier. It was solid of course, almost like a thick sheet of glass or ice and she could feel the power it emitted. “Well, this is it no turning back now…” She thought as heels clicked against the barrier. And then she stopped dead center where the power seemed to be strongest. Blues darted around for a moment as she looked down, now seeing the bottom of the crater. It was almost scary knowing just how high up they were but she just sighed and let hues fall shut. Her left hand gripped the magical instrument tightly as she anticipated the stick from the hollow needles – and then she felt it, hearing a metallic caching. A cringe crossed pale features as her arm extended and blood began to flow through the weapon, dripping onto the barrier. She quickly lifted her hand over her head and around as slim frame twisted in a circle letting blood fall around her. Finally, the weapon came to rest high above her head as an orb of Holy formed around her, drawing the energy from the barrier./font/font face="Tahoma"color="666666"He almost wanted to chuckle as he watched Violet do her funny little dance, but he just shook his head and watched. i“Well, this doesn’t look all that bad.”/i A nod was given to that as arms slowly crossed. i“Guess she didn’t need me here after all.”/i He glanced over his shoulder to the airship that had now stopped and was hovering behind them. He could imagine what was going on in the cockpit. Cid’s jaw was probably on the floor, and both Reeve and Faremis would be in awe. But hell, it’s not every day you get to see an ancient blood ritual preformed./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve leaned on the railing, glancing down through the transparent floor. The bright blue forced him to squint before he looked away. b“I understand that stronger energy glows brighter, but I’m not quite accustomed to anything beyond Mako.”/b He said quietly, glancing up at the grey sky./font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis stepped over to the large window as arms slowly crossed. The brightness of the light didn’t really bother him; he had definitely seen things that were brighter. b“Well, this isn’t something you see every day you know.”/b A light nod was given as his head tilted slightly. b“Imagine Violet and Angeal though, they’re right on top of it.”/b A dark brow slowly rose as he watched Violet and the bubble. b“I honestly wonder what she’s thinking right now.”/b Words were laced with curiosity and he just kept a close eye on her./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve shook his head. b“I know, but…That’s the way it’s done, right?”/b He looked down for a moment, then to Faremis. b“I knew this wasn’t going to be very safe, but she would have done it with or without me. At least I’m here to help this time.”/b He said with a resigned sigh. He looked down, but closed his eyes to lessen the brightness of the crater./font face="Book"color="990099"b“She would have done this without any of us if it makes you feel better.”/b It was sad, but true. When Violet wanted something, you either had to comply or she’d go off god knows where destroying god knows what. b“There’s a psychological term used to describe someone like her and-”/b But before he could finish, Cid interrupted./font/font face="Arial"color="FF6633"b“Lemmie guess, that term is kook right?”/b A goofy grin crossed Cid’s lips as he steadied the ship. b“You really think any of us are gunna let Violet run off by er self? We’re all heroes of the Jenova War fer cryin’ out loud! Even ole Reeve ere… And one thing we do is stick together.”/b He just shook his head and leaned against the railing until it was time to land and pick up the monstrosity./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1284542295" source="/post/127/thread" author="@violet"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"A light smile crossed crimson kissed lips as she tilted her head back slightly. Violet felt almost tranquil sealed away in the Holy orb – it was almost as if she were one with the power of the planet. Clouded voices filled her mind, it was almost like she was on a busy street in Midgar, but these were voices of men, women and children that had long returned to the planet. They seemed happy despite the fact they were gone and that made Violet feel somewhat at ease. She couldn’t protect the world from death but she could at least try to protect those that remained. Everything seemed to be going as planned as Violet lost herself amongst the crowd of voices until she felt the earth beneath her tremor once and then again. i“Huh? What’s going on?”/i She thought as the voices began to fade into manic feminine laughter. i“Aeris?”/i He mind called, but no one answered – it was just the laughter getting louder and louder. i“I don’t think this is supposed to be happening…”/i Visions of the past began to fill her mind, flashing before her like a television with bad reception. First it was the Jenova War and then it went back even further to the day Jenova approached the Cetra and Azure. i“Two-Thousand years ago the “Calamity of the Skies” appeared. It first approached the Cetra and Azure as a friend but then deceived them and gave them an infectious virus. The Ancients who were infected by the virus went mad and transformed into monsters. But eventually a small number of surviving Azure defeated Jenova and confined it.”/i Words spoken by Ifalna many years ago echoed in the back of her head as the laughter continued. i“Belligerent humans, you can’t keep me sealed forever now can you?”/i The laugher then silenced as the raspy voice faded as the barrier beneath her cracked and gave way, sending Violet tumbling into the rocky depths./font/font face="Tahoma"color="666666"Angeal was growing impatient and started to wonder how long this was going to take, but upon feeling the earth tremble he stood up straight, eyeing Violet with a bit of concern. b“Ay lil bit, I said take it easy!”/b He called as the glass like sheet over the top of the crater began to crack. b“Nope, this is not good at-”/b But before he finished, the barrier gave way and Violet began to plunge into the depths of the crater. b“Oh hell no!”/b He grumbled as a stark white wing shot from the right side of his back and without taking a moment to procrastinate his actions, he jumped into the crater after Violet./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve seemed to have been lost in a daze up until he noticed the bright blue light had faded. He snapped back to reality, turning around and looking out into the crater. Unfortunately, from where he was, he saw no visible trace of Violet, Angeal, or the seal. He stepped back a bit, looking puzzled./font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis on the other hand had a front row view of what had just happened. A puzzle look crossed pale features as he reached up to scratch his head. b“I don’t think that was supposed to happen… Cid?”/b He said, turning in the captain’s direction but it looked like the man had already taken some action as the ship began to move towards the crater./font/font face="Arial"color="FF6633"b“Yeah I saw and I’m on it.”/b He said with a nod as gloved hands gripped the wheel. Sandy brows knitted together as he listened to frantic transmissions coming from both Reno and Elena. b“Ah keep yer britches on, I dunno whatn the hell just happened, but Angeal is with Violet and I’m sure she’s ok.”/b A low grunt was heard as the ship hovered over the mouth of the crater for a moment before it began it’s decent. b“I’m takin’ er down, dun follow too close!”/b/font/font color="3333cc"Reeve took his place back at the edge of the deck, holding on to the railing for support against the moving ship. He craned over the railing to take a look inside the crater. Seeing movement, he probably could have guessed what happened, generally./font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet was falling and she knew exactly what awaited her at the bottom of the crater – a rocky grave. But there was nothing she could do about it. There would be no one to catch her when she fell this time and she knew this was it as her life began to flash before her eyes. Hues fell shut as she remembered the good times and the bad and all the people that had made an impact on her life. i“I love you guys…”/i She silently thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. i“But I’ve failed everyone…”/i A light sigh was heard as she conjured up mental images of her darling babies. A light smile was given at the sight of them. i“Behave for Auntie Tifa ok? I’ll be back to pick you up soon…”/i Those were the last words she had spoken to her children and at the time, she didn’t know that those would truly be her last words to them. Hues slowly opened as another tear rolled down her cheek and then she saw something she didn’t expect… Was this it? Was that the angel that would take her to the other side?/font/font/blockquote/quote << I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX >>